


The Secret

by Mari_Writes



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bookstores, Fluff, Gyms, Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Non-Established Kuroken, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: BokuAka Week, Day 1: Bookstore AUFor the past few weeks, Kuroo's coworker had been sneaking off during his lunch break to god-knows-where. Eager to solve the mystery, Kuroo decides to secretly follow Bokuto, and finds out that his friend has a much bigger secret than he'd ever imagined.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858279
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my first installment for Bokuaka Week 2020. This is my first time writing in the POV of Kuroo. It was a lot more fun than I expected.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story PLEASE COMMENT, and help me out with a share on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1289300583854219265) and [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/625190175843205120/the-secret)! Thanks! :)

“Okay guys, I’m off to lunch! I’ll be back in an hour!”

Kuroo looked up from his clipboard just in time to see Bokuto streak through the front doors of the fitness center. He frowned.

_There he goes again._

For the past month, Bokuto had been leaving the gym during his lunch break. For anyone who knew him as well as Kuroo, it was odd. The man was a creature of habit, and until recently that habit had been to spend lunch eating homemade sandwiches and and watching YouTube videos on his phone in the back office.

So, apparently he had a new habit. But what? Kuroo had tried to get answers but gotten nowhere. Just last week, for instance:

_“Where the hell are you going for lunch these days, Bo?”_

_“Nowhere! I’m just going to eat lunch! Everything is normal!”_

The fact that Bokuto—his best friend, his partner in crime, his coworker whom he had helped get this job at their neighborhood gym a year ago—was obviously hiding something from him, was disconcerting.

In fact, it was unacceptable.

“Kenma!” Kuroo slammed his clipboard down onto the front desk. “Cover for me!“

“Huh?” Kenma spun around in his chair to face him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m finally getting to the bottom of this Bokuto situation!” He stalked towards the front door. “Make sure Lev doesn’t do anything stupid!”

Kenma groaned. “You’re leaving me with the new guy? But what about…”

But Kuroo was already outside, heading in the direction he’d seen his friend take off. He broke into a power-walk, scanning the throngs of pedestrians littering either side of the narrow Tokyo street.

Finally, in the distance—a flash of silver and black hair. Bokuto had passed through the entrance of a large storefront.

“Ha!” Kuroo broke into a jog. When he arrived at the shop, however, he was puzzled.

“A bookstore?” Kuroo had never seen Bokuto read anything but comics and sports magazines. Which, he supposed, _were_ sold at bookstores. So it wasn’t too far-fetched. He knew that Kenma often bought his manga here.

When inside, Kuroo realized he had lost sight of Bokuto again. _Crap_. He made his way deeper into the store. The front counter was manned by two: a short blonde girl who looked as if her soul was leaving her body and a young man with sharp cheekbones and striking green-blue eyes.

 _Hottie alert_ , Kuroo mused, but he had more important things to accomplish.

Kuroo navigated the endless rows of books, side-stepping little old ladies and small children as he kept a lookout for his friend. Man, this store was _huge_.

Was Bokuto actually coming here every day? It didn’t make sense. Maybe he was…

Suddenly a shoulder rammed into Kuroo’s. Surprised, he jumped back to see the hot cashier from earlier.

“Pardon me,” the young man apologized, and Kuroo nodded, watching as he disappeared around a corner, no doubt heading towards the back of the store.

_Wait a minute._

Of course! The back of the store had a cafe! Bokuto was _obviously_ coming here every day for caffeinated drinks and pastries. And he wouldn’t tell Kuroo that because they were supposed to be on a diet together!

Kuroo slid his hands into his pockets and headed in the direction of the cafe, feeling quite pleased with himself. He couldn’t _wait_ to catch Bokuto cheating, stooped over a full-fat latte and a chocolate muffin…

“Bokuto-san, wait, not here. We shouldn't… Bokuto-san!”

Kuroo froze in his tracks.

“We don’t have enough time, Akaashi! Let’s just…”

Kuroo looked around frantically, trying to locate his friend who had _undoubtedly_ been the one who spoke a moment ago. But who was the other voice?

A flicker of light caught his eye. To his right, a small wing of the store was tucked into a corner, the florescent tubes above it burning out. Kuroo glanced at its signage—of _course_ it was the Occult section.

Kuroo crept closer. As he did, he began to hear noises—small, almost insignificant noises, like puffs of air and smacks of lips.

_What the hell?_

He then heard a soft thud and the sound of books falling to the floor. Someone _giggled._

“Okay, that’s it!” Kuroo hurried the rest of the way, determined to put an end to his confusion. “What is going on…”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped.

His best friend was being pressed against a row of books by the hot store clerk. They were kissing—no, _making out_. Bokuto’s hands were dangerously low on the other man’s back, and the clerk’s own fingers were desperately clutching Bokuto’s hair.

Kuroo took all of this in in less than three seconds; the pair jumped apart at his presence.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto gasped, his eyes bulging out of his skull. “What are you doing here?”

Kuroo pointed at the pair accusingly. “I should be asking you that! Is this what you’ve been doing on your lunch break for the past few weeks? Making out with… this guy amongst dark magic texts?”

Bokuto frowned, then peered at the books surrounding them. “Is that where we are? Ha! That’s funny…”

“Dude!” Huffing, Kuroo folded his arms. Bokuto was dating… or at least, _seeing_ someone. And he hadn't told him?

“Oh. So _you’re_ Kuroo.” The clerk raised an eyebrow as he straightened out his rumpled work shirt. Kuroo gulped, feeling on-the-spot under the man’s piercing gaze.

“Uh, yeah. And you are…”

“This is Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing the clerk by the arm. “He’s… well, we met earlier this year. And last month we started going out!”

“And you didn’t tell me? I thought we were best friends!”

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto slumped, the action pushing Akaashi forward slightly. “It’s just… you’ve been complaining about being single. I didn’t want to make you feel sad that I was dating!”

Kuroo felt a tug at his heart. Bokuto was so pure. Still, he wasn’t placated that easily. “It would have been better than lying to me.”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. I guess it was a pretty dumb idea.”

“I told you that repeatedly, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi was looking at Bokuto in a way Kuroo had never seen anyone look at his friend before. “But you didn’t listen.”

“Gah! I know, Akaashi! I know!”

Kuroo thought they were cute together. Odd, but cute.

“We are sorry, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said. “Could we make it up to you? We could all go out—us, you and Kozume-san?”

Kuroo blinked. “What—you know about Kenma, too?”

“Ah, yes,” Akaashi did not smile, but his lips did move a fraction upwards. “The childhood friend you have feelings for but refuse to…”

One of Bokuto’s hands was suddenly pressed against Akaashi’s mouth, stifling the rest of his sentence. Kuroo stared, feeling his cheeks heat up rapidly.

Forget it—Bokuto and Akaashi were _not_ cute. They were a _menace_.

Kuroo pouted, glaring as he backed away. “I have to go, but this is _not_ over, you two.”

Bokuto grinned and nodded. His arm rested lazily around Akaashi’s shoulder and Akaashi’s hand was reaching up to thread their fingers together. Both sets of eyes were full of mirth.

As he angrily made his way back through the bookstore, Kuroo pulled out his phone.

**_Kuroo_ ** _: Bokuto has a boyfriend!!! He’s been sneaking off for make out sessions!!!_

 **_Kenma_ ** _: So you met Akaashi._

 **_Kuroo_ ** _: You knew?!?!?!?!?????_

 **_Kenma_ ** _: Hmm yeah I guess you could say that…_

 **_Kuroo_ ** _: What is that supposed to mean_

 **_Kenma_ ** _: Well, I might have introduced them._

 **_Kuroo:_ ** _YOU WHAT_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In high school I volunteered at the local library and one time I caught two people making out in the Westerns section. :/
> 
> (And yes, the other book clerk was Yachi. Poor thing.)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1289300583854219265)  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/625190175843205120/the-secret)


End file.
